Kuroko's Secret
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Kuroko's secret comes out when an a friend unexpectedly needs a place to stay the night. This friend happens to be one he's been lusting over since they first met. Oneshot. Smut


"You didn't have to walk me home Teppei." Kuroko smiled as he looked at the taller man

"Its fine Kuroko it's late don't want you being alone besides I had fun today, today's game and then dinner was quite a day." Teppei smiled as he looked at Kuroko.

"Bye Teppei." Kuroko stated as he shut the door as the other boy waved.

Kuroko showered and started to change. What no one knew about Kuroko is that he enjoys wearing women's underwear from time to time and with all the training lately he has had no chance to. Kuroko smiled as he looked through his draw which was saved for his special underwear. Deciding to wear blue lacy knickers with a bow which showed the bum off nicely and a blue lacy bra, happy with his look he decided to dry his hair off.

Kuroko heard knocking from outside so quickly put back on his uniform before opening the door slightly. "Teppei?" Kuroko asked as he watched the older man rub his head.

"Sorry Kuroko but I started walking back and realised I forgot my key. I don't want to wake my grandparent's do you think I could say here for the night? Sorry to ask."

"Sure." Kuroko answered nervously as he opened the door and ushered his senior in locking the door after him. "I'll get you some blankets." Kuroko stated as he wondered off.

"You have a nice place."

"Thanks." Kuroko stated as he returned with the blankets. "Here you can take the sofa."

"Thanks Kuroko this means a lot I didn't mean to put you out." Kuroko shock his head to Teppei's statement.

"Sorry Kuroko." Teppei smiled apologetically as he bumped in to the smaller boy causing him to fall over "I didn't see you sorry. Here." Teppei smiled as he held out his hand for the boy haired boy helping him get to his feet. Teppei's hand reached the boys side as he tried to stabilise the boy after pulling him up to forcefully. "Sorry Kuroko." Teppei smiled still holding on to Kuroko's side his hand slide up further as he was about to let go of the boy he felt something under his game top. His eye brows knitted together in confusion "Did you hurt yourself?" Teppei asked as he went to touch Kuroko again.

"No I didn't!" Kuroko stated firmly as he tried to move away from Teppei but was now stuck against the wall with the taller man in front of him.

"Kuroko what is it?" Teppei asked as he tried to touch the boy once again but was met with the boy batting his hands away. Teppei finally managed to take the boys hands in one hand as he lifted up his shirt to see if he was hurt. Teppei's face turned to shock he wasn't expecting to see that he looked back at Kuroko who had turned his face away and shut his eyes tightly.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I thought you had gotten hurt but not said anything." He said quickly as he let his hands go.

Kuroko pushed Teppei out the way slightly and ran to his room but before he could open the door Teppei was there. "Kuroko wait." Teppei stated as he grabbed the boys shoulders turning him around so his back was against the door. Kuroko was now crying trying to keep his eyes closed he didn't want to look at his upper-class man. Teppei smiled slightly Kuroko always looked cute to him, he put his hand gently on his face pulling it slightly to face him "Kuroko open your eyes." Teppei smiled as he watched Kuroko slowly open his eyes and look at him.

Teppei wasn't any time pushing his lips gently against the younger boys. Kuroko's tears had stopped and his eyes were now wide before slowly fluttering closed as his arms reached out tightly holding the fabric on Teppei's chest thinking this was all a dream like the ones he has daily.

Teppei fumbled for the door handle to Kuroko's room not quite believing that Kuroko was returning his kiss. He managed to open the door making Kuroko fall to the floor Teppei managed to stop himself falling on Kuroko and was just laying over him still kissing him. Teppei's hand reached up Kuroko's top gently touching his skin and rubbing over Kuroko's bra before pushing it up to play with the boys nipples. He used his other hand to push the rest of his top up to before taking his nipple in his mouth while pinching the other making the boy moan. Teppei looked at the boy whose face was flushed and his breathing slightly quicker and his half lidded eyes.

Teppei smiled as his hands danced down the boy's body to the waist band of his shorts before pulling them off his legs quickly causing Kuroko to yelp a little. Teppei looked at Kuroko's member covered in Lacy blue material and smirked when he noticed Kuroko's bum was not covered by material. He began to rub Kuroko's clothed member increasing speed as the boy moaned. Teppei was getting to hot and had to take off his clothes. He positioned his clothed member over Kuroko's and began rubbing himself against the boy causing the two to moan together Teppei reaching out to kiss Kuroko as he did so moaning in the boys mouth. He could hear Kuroko's moans get quicker and decided to stop and pull off the boy's boxers and his own. Smiling at the whimper the small boy let out.

Teppei sucked two of his own fingers before placing them at Kuroko's entrance while taking Kuroko's member in the hand and moving back and forth making the boy moan he pushed one of his fingers slowly in the boy making him yelp in pain at the sensation. Before Teppei could say anything Kuroko smiled and said "I'm ok Teppei" Teppei went slowly moving his finger in and out before adding another finger and doing that same letting Kuroko get used to the intrusion before adding a third finger now Kuroko was starting to feel good he was moaning and pushing his hips in to Teppei when he started to stop moving his fingers and started thrusting upward when Teppei slowed down while jerking him off. Teppei smiled and let Kuroko thrust in his hand and on to his finger relishing in the boys moans and the feeling of the boys member twitching in his hand and his hole pulsing as he removed his fingers.

He watched as Kuroko panted and withered on the floor before placing himself at his entrance. Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked up at Teppei. Teppei looked down at him questionable Kuroko answered with a nod to let him know he could carry on. Teppei wiped up some of Kuroko's cum to use as lube for his own member before slowly pushing it in watching the boy scrunch up his face and moan in pain. He started to stop but Kuroko replied with "Its' ok I'm fine." Teppei carried on till he was all the way in the boy's tight hole surprised by the warmth and the intense feeling he was getting. He began to thrust overcome by the pleasure he was now feeling he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Kuroko's hole he had never felt anything like it.

Finding the floor wasn't very comfortable Teppei pulled out picking up the moaning boy and laying him face first on the bed lifting up his rear before pushing himself back in the boy causing him to mean and plead for more and of course Teppei delivered. He began thrusting fast and hard into the boy taking in all the moans the boy was giving out he could feel the boys hole tighten and began to thrust even faster as he felt his hole tighten and pulse around his member as Kuroko came, Teppei couldn't take it anymore the feeling was to good he thrust as hard as he could deep inside the boy releasing himself inside before falling on top of the boy.

Teppei quickly rolled off the boy knowing he was likely crushing him and pulled him further up the bed and pulled the covers over him looking at him as he tried to steady his breathing, his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. Teppei lay looking at him smiling "Kuroko you're very sexy. The underwear is a plus."

Kuroko laughed slightly as he pulled himself up against Teppei's kissing his cheek slightly before resting his head against his chest and wrapping an arm around the taller man "Night Teppei."

"Night Kuroko." Teppei smiled as he watched the boy fall asleep.


End file.
